


Taking Care Of You

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve taking care of villanellle, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Swearing, Pain, Stubborn, mention of carolyn, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Villanelle comes home injured and Eve does her best to care for her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 88





	Taking Care Of You

A loud crash from the outdoors startles Eve from her slumber. Panic immediately rises inside of her as she reaches out for her lover, only to remember that she was currently home alone. 

After turning back to one another on the bridge, Villanelle and Eve had come to a mutual agreement that neither of them could live without the other woman in their lives. After a night full of discussions and confessions, they both came to the conclusion that they had two options. Option one was to run, hide and see how long they could last alone on the cash Villanelle had stored or option two, to go to the person who had the ability to offer them something more certain.

Ultimately, the women had decided option two was their best chance of survival but of course they knew they wouldn’t get it for free. In exchange for somewhere secure and safe to live, Villanelle was required to participate in some surveillance jobs under Carolyn’s instructions while Eve was left with the boring job of completing paperwork. Depending on the job, Villanelle could be gone for up to two weeks but both would rather stick to this than be left to fend for themselves against the twelve.

It is quiet for a moment and Eve feels that the lack of sleep she has gotten this week due to being worried and missing her girlfriend may have finally caught up to her and made her go mad. It’s only when there is another crash followed by a bang that Eve snaps into action. 

“Shit.” Eve hisses as she scrambles out of bed, quickly grabbing the handgun out of the draw on Villanelle’s side of the bed. It has been six months since they first settled into their new home and Eve was finally starting to believe they were completely safe here just as Carolyn had promised but it seems they had been found. Although Eve was protected and had been taught by Villanelle how to use a gun, she knew she didn’t stand a chance against someone of the twelve.

After ensuring the gun was loaded, Eve slowly creeped towards the stairs, holding the gun out in front of her so that she was ready to shoot when needed. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Eve descends the stairs in the direction of the sound, gasping when she hears a familiar voice coming from the other side of the front door followed by a groan. Just to be sure, Eve peers through the peephole to find Villanelle’s form crouched down on the floor as if she were searching for something. 

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Eve unlocks the door and opens it to address the other woman. “V, you scared the crap out of me.” Eve chuckles. She soon stops when Villanelle lifts her head to meet her gaze. 

“Holy shit! What happened?” Eve exclaims as she bends down to Villanelle’s level, using two of her fingers to slightly tilt Villanelle’s face in the direction of the porch light so she could inspect it better. Unfortunately she doesn’t get the chance. 

“Can you help me? I dropped my keys when I tripped on the step and bumped into the wine cooler.” Villanelle replies, ignoring Eve’s question as she quickly turns her face away from Eve’s grasp. Having been too consumed in seeing her girlfriend back, Eve hadn’t noticed the mess behind her. Broken glass surrounded the porch which explains the crashing and banging noises she had heard. 

Instead of responding, Eve gets to work on helping Villanelle, carefully stepping over the smashed glass. After a moment of searching, Eve finds Villanelle’s keys resting in a flower pot. 

“Here, I've got them. Let’s get you inside now so i can clean up your face.” Eve tells her, handing Villanelle her keys before guiding her into the house to prevent her from damaging anything else. Upon entering, Eve closes and locks the door behind them before she leads Villanelle to their couch. 

Ensuring Villanelle is sat comfortably on the couch, Eve leaves her to dispose of the handgun in the bedroom before she retreats to the bathroom, pulling out the first aid box to grab some cleaning supplies. After gathering what she feels was needed, Eve walks back to the living room to find Villanelle slumped against the couch, her head tilted towards the ceiling. Eve didn't miss the way Villanelle’s hands quickly swiped across her cheeks and her deep intake of breath. 

Deciding to let it go for the moment, Eve joins her back on the couch.

“Look at me please.” Eve speaks softly, moving to sit in front of Villanelle so she can inspect her face properly. Too tired to put up a fight, Villanelle meets Eve’s eyes the best she can, pushing away the urge she has to run away and hide.

Eve manages to hold in a gasp at the sight of her girlfriend’s almost completely bruised face, but unfortunately her face was uncontrollable. Villanelle flinches at the reaction as she tries to turn her face away from Eve who holds the woman in place. Villanelle’s left eye is purple and black as well as swollen shut. Her right cheek is swollen and there is dried blood resting under her nose. As Eve’s eyes drift further down, she notices there is a slight cut on Villanelle’s lower lip and she can’t help but let out a small sigh of relief as it doesn’t appear to need stitches.

Carefully, Eve does her best to clean the cuts on Villanelle’s face, apologising when the other woman winces at the contact before she retrieves to the kitchen to grab a cold compress to try and reduce some of the swelling as well as some painkillers and a glass of water. 

“Here V. This should help with some of the pain.” Eve tells her, handing both the painkillers and glass of water to the blonde who immediately screws her face. “I’m fine. I don’t need those.” Villanelle replies before she places the painkillers and the glass of water onto the table in front of her. 

Eve lets out a deep breath before she carefully applies the cold compress to Villanelle’s swollen eye, thankful that she doesn’t put up a fight. Instead, she seems to relax further into the couch. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Eve tries again, hoping Villanelle will open up to her. 

“Nothing, i’m okay.” Villanelle replies, her now watery eyes darting around the room as she tries to find a distraction so she doesn’t have to make eye contact with the older woman. 

“This is a pretty big nothing.” Eve responds trying not to let the frustration she feels get the better of her. Eve understands that this relationship thing is new to Villanelle but she can’t stop herself from feeling concerned and worried, especially with her current state. 

“If you don't want to talk about it then just say so. Don’t lie and pretend you’re okay when you clearly aren't.” Eve says, relaxing the cold compress off Villanelle’s face for a moment so she could see her better. 

That is all it takes for the emotion bubbling inside of Villanelle to explode. Villanelle’s throat tightens and her eyes grow blurry until the wetness begins to set on her cheeks. “Hey, come here.” Eve continues more softly, carefully pulling Villanelle into her embrace and holding her close. 

“Why does this keep happening?” Villanelle exclaims as she angrily swipes her fingers across her swollen cheeks before hissing in pain at the rough contact. “I feel so weak.” 

“Crying doesn’t make you weak. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger. It is better to cry and let your emotions out than to bottle it all inside and let it build up until you can no longer control it.” Eve tells her honestly, never wanting the woman in her arms to feel ashamed for expressing her emotions. 

“You are the strongest person I know and I will never think differently no matter how much you cry.” Eve continues, softly rubbing Villanelle’s hair the way she likes. 

“Oksana, are you listening to me?” Eve asks after she receives no response, wanting to be sure that the other woman understands and is paying attention to what is being said. 

“Yes.” Villanelle responds. The tension begins to leave her body as she finally relaxes into Eve’s arms. Villanelle briefly looks up at Eve to show she understood what was said before her eyes wander back to the coffee table where the painkillers remain. 

“I think i’ll take those. My face does sting quite a bit.” Villanelle whispers, swallowing the lump of emotion in her throat. Her eyebrows furrow slightly before she reluctantly shifts out of Eve’s embrace to reach for the painkillers. Eve can’t help but feel a sense of relief that Villanelle is no longer trying to fight the pain alone. 

“There you go. Good girl.” Eve smiles as she takes the glass out of Villanelle’s hand once she has swallowed the painkillers.

“Thank you.” Villanelle nods slightly before she returns to her previous position in Eve’s warm embrace.

“Of course. You know I will always take care of you. I’m glad you're home.” Eve replies, grasping a hold of Villanelle’s hand before she plants a soft kiss in her palm. 

“Me too, Eve. Me too.” Villanelle responds, giving Eve’s waist a slight squeeze before she settles into her arms, thankful to be home with her love.


End file.
